


Walk in The Day with You.

by Joydilouis86



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Anal Sex, Animal Love, Animal Transformation, Anorexia, Astrology, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Breeding, Dark, Dark Magic, Dystopia, Eerie, Familiars, Fantasy, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Harry is worried about Louis, Inspired by Ladyhawke (1985), Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rage, Sad Louis, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit Animals, Suicidal Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, What did I just write?, Witchcraft, Witches, Yes it Is, Zero bestiality so don't even go there, a simple story really, lots of pining, major ew factor, mention of suicide, seriously, there is a major ew factor, they just wanna be together, this fic is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joydilouis86/pseuds/Joydilouis86
Summary: Harry is a hawk by day and human by night, Louis is a large black dog by night and human by day. They can never see each other's human form at the same time. They try at daybreak or nightfall but it never works.





	Walk in The Day with You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ladyhawke AU- Fic is inspired by Ladyhawke the movie, Harry Potter book series, The Fault in Our Stars (Nobody's sick don't panic), Twilight series, Vampire Diaries (I think), the weird bird lady in Home Alone Two Lost In New York (I love her), and maybe the Goosebumps books.
> 
> Omg, the idea for this came to me literally a few days ago. This is not edited or beta-read. It was written as a Halloween gift to all of you. Happy Halloween.🎃 
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS are well appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer:-This is a work of fiction and does not represent the real life counterparts depicted in this fanfiction. I do not own any members of One Direction or their family members although Larry is real and therefore NOT a product of my imagination. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, PRINT, OR DISTRIBUTE THIS WORK OUTSIDE OF SHARING LINKS TO THIS AO3 PAGE. PLEASE DO NOT TRANSLATE THIS STORY. THANK YOU.

**Intro-** In a world where law and criminality abide one in the same, where creatures of the night fight for a place in the sun, and creatures of the day have their own dark stories to tell, lived a whole lived a group of witches’ descendants who never asked for the curse they bear from their forefathers. But they thrive despite their dark blood, that is until one of them fell in love.

**Harry’s story**

**Present <strike>day</strike> night**

And it’s happened again. Harry wakes up naked a minute after nightfall with a big black dog scampering away into the dark bushes.

Fighting the tears that had already escaped, Harry picks up the clothes and dashes away to find his night time habitat again, which is never easy in the first ten minutes. He never fully remembers what happened as a hawk or where he is supposed to go now as a human until he is actually there. He never knows why it's always sketchy.

As he walks around in circles trying to remember a voice barks at him- "Harry! Get your arse in here you're late!" and he jumps and suddenly remembers... That Louis told him not to come see him again. So why is Louis following him now? Why is he going back down on his own words?

Harry saunters into the restaurant joint where he works. His habitat. And tries to keep his word despite the presence of his night familiar boyfriend lurking in the bushes.

The place is raving with people tonight. Bikers for a beer and punks for chips. Harry strides across the dark smoky kitchen n his dirty apron and burger flipper in hand. The burgers were, the fridge wasn't optimal but his boss always had the last word. "I sell food, not health! They want that let ‘em go to the supermarket!"

The pantry was crawling with rodents and cockroaches. Harry tries to clean every week but it’s never enough. The place needed an exterminator. The lights flickered in a shocking sizzle...And an electrician.

Harry flips his burger order and places it on the plate next to the chips that were fried hot, no salt. The same order every night.

He pulls off his apron. Yes, he has to carry the order too, straight to the table who ordered it. A quick look outside Harry sees Louis is still there sitting on the edge of the woods looking longingly at him carrying the plate. The woods that slithered all the way down the middle of Los Angeles, separating the good part of town and the bad part of town was home for where the bad side mostly got their food. One should not ask what was even in the burgers.

The guy who ordered it sits alone with his laptop as a company, his glasses big and nerdy, his hair almost the color of yellow snow.

He looks up as Harry sets it down, eyes on the ketchup bottle. The faint neon light from the window dashed across his face, he smiles at Harry.

"Thanks, mate," he says in an Irish accent. A lot of those European natives are in the city now that the dark rain had torn apart their country. All from the UK flocked to Los Angeles, 'The Smoky city' they call it, because in these parts it was hard to see who was human and who was not.

Harry stares at the boy of about seventeen- his age. He looks human enough. No telling scratches or unkempt clothing- Full human.

Harry is a bit confused. Why does he come in here every night and stay until the morning if he isn’t a moonlighter?

But Harry knows he’s paranoid. He knows there are some normal full humans who just can’t sleep at night and like the nightlife.

But why come to this dump? Sure Harry knows there aren't many good food places on this side of town but even on the other side of town- the good side- the nightlife was less than amiable. 

Harry doesn't mean to stare. He just wants a friend. Someone who understands what it’s like to live the way he does. Harry used to have other moonlighter friends in the orphanage, Liam and Zayn, who he escaped with as a child and lived on the rough streets with for years, but then one ended up in jail, and the other, god knows where. All while Harry was busy playing _house_ with Louis in his attic.

The only person who Harry felt close enough to now and even then was a freaking daylighter. And Louis lived on the good side of town where people worked for more than twenty bucks a week and can actually afford mortgage and cars. So was the great oxymoron of his life.

The things Louis said to him a few hours ago felt like _forever_ away in bird years but he did remember now. And Harry swears after hearing them that he would never set foot in the Tomlinson home again.

Harry bows in welcome taking one last look at the normal human guy at the table before turning to head back to his kitchen. 

"Hey mate?" the Irish boy inquires, and Harry turns around. "Why don't you take a break? I'd like to have a word with you about the large blue-eyed dog peeking at us from out in the bushes over there."

~~

_ **Harry's flashback** _

The pup doesn’t show up on time. He usually rolls in the sand and plays with Harry. Sometimes the pup would paw at him and lick him and sleep by his bedside in the cold abandon building where Harry stayed with countless other orphaned street children. He would wake up a hawk perched on the window sill and the pup would wake up a human boy naked in his cardboard bed confused about his surroundings. Harry supposed he did not know what he was and vowed to write him a letter explaining their curse. He did today, and finished it with a smiley face and put it by his bed for him to find then went out to get human food and wait for him. But this time the pup never showed up.

A twelve-year-old Harry grows sad. He waits for a hundred nights but the pup never comes back to play. Harry tries looking for him but it is futile as the nights are only so long.

Two years pass and Harry is now fourteen. He had finally settled in his fate, no more blue-eyed black pup to be his best friend. Harry contents himself with eating rats and other rodents that he could find in the woods as a hawk by day and works at a food joint where the boss has no problem with child labor, by night.

One day as he soars high in the good part of town in search of food, his red eyes look down and sees, as if it was happening right in front of him, a group of boys on a sunny game field in the high school compound beating on a tiny boy in a big old brown cloak over his school uniform. Hawk Harry can smell him from way up here. He smells like pigeons and rotten bananas. But something on him also smells strangely familiar.

Harry swoops down for a closer look. The boy is crying and pelting his arms around to defend himself but to no avail as the boys were five against one and pummeling fists at him in the face and belly and legs.

Instinct kicking in, Harry swoops in and beats his wings at the boys, feathers wide and throwing dust particles everywhere.

The boys’ victim falls to the ground astonished at the bird’s attack of his attackers.

The boys scream and run off screaming “Bird boy called backup! Let’s get out of here!” But Harry doesn’t know what they are talking about. He doesn’t understand English in his hawk form. He understands eyes. And the large pair of blue ones look shocked and grateful over the bruised cheeks of the owner. Harry flaps toward the ground and lands in a light thud.

Shuffling his feathers back into place and gathering himself to composure, he takes in the boy with one look. His body thin under the massive old cloak, his face smudgy, his fingers dirty between the nails, his legs Bambi in a pair of tight grabbing trousers. His long-sleeved checked shirt looks neat under the boxy cloak and Harry reckons he should take the damn thing off and look like a normal student. But something catches his eyes. There were small feathers on the cloak and dried bird poop. He tilts his hawk head in utter confusion as to why anyone would wear such a thing.

"Harry?" he hears, like a soft choir song barely disturbing the quiet, but also like a beaten child, which in this case he was. "Harry, is that really you?"

It’s the naked human boy from his cardboard box, only older and more handsome than he remembered. But how does he know Harry’s name? Why doesn’t Harry know his name?

The boy attempts to reach for Harry. Harry flays his wings in caution, pacing on the spot and keeping a wary eye on the boy's eyes. His eyes are docile enough and ever so blue. Harry knows it is the black pup he played with on many occasions but they all seem eons away in his hawk form. Harry wished he was in his human form now to talk to him and ask him why he never came back because he is talking to him now in his hawk language but Louis just stares at him with happy eyes clueless of the bulleting questions.

A frustrated Harry takes flight and is about to go his merry way but the boy shouts after him. “Please don’t go! I missed you terribly.”

And Harry starts to circle the air around the boy who has resumed his crying, this time for a longing Harry knew well. They were friends. That much Harry knew. His cardboard box didn’t seem so cold in the creaky building with other smelly coughing and unfed kids when the blue-eyed pup slept with him. Harry notices from his new angle in the air the boy looks weak and worn, like he had been suffering from an ailment or sickness.

Harry makes to land on his shoulder to calm him. It only serves to make him cry harder out of joy this time. Harry cannot help but feel the same way at the warmth of his body.

“Okay! Enough school for today! I have something to show you.” The boy gets up and shoves his thrown books in his rucksack careful not to cause Harry to fly off his shoulder, and quickly speeds toward the school exit.

\--

Louis takes Harry straight to his home and walked with Harry on his outstretched fingers up the stairs to the attic. It is the most magnificent thing Harry has ever seen. It looks as though Louis had spent a lot of time building a giant bird house equip with fountains and a grassy patch with a small tree growing in the middle. Golden posts with bird baths at the top, it was exquisite.

“Look what I made for you. I did it in the hopes I’d find you one day and I’m so happy that day is finally here.”

Harry splashes in the birdbath and eats the nutritious nuts and grains Louis put for him and enjoys his new palace with Louis.

Louis chats all day telling him about his parents, and his one friend Eleanor and her nosy cat. He tells Harry the story of why he didn't show up to play that time- it was because his parents caught him morphing at nightfall and got scared and locked him in his room.

Louis tells Harry how sad he became after he finally got free and went in futile search of Harry. Harry speaks back to him telling him how equally distraught he was to have lost Louis for so long and how happy he is now that they were finally together again. But Louis just keeps on talking and caressing Harry's neck, sometimes teary-eyed and sometimes jolly until he grows tired and relaxes on the duvet he put for himself against a wall.

Soon the day fades and Louis grows sad. He shoos Harry out the window quickly and begs him to come back tomorrow.

Harry goes, memorizing the air path to Louis' house.

\--

Three years pass and Harry is still flying into Louis’ palace on turning a hawk at daybreak, and waking up human close to his habitat in the woods at nightfall. In his human form he puts a fresh enough pair of clothing in the woods in the spot where he always turns human.

Seventeen-year-old Hawk Harry is contented with the love Louis gives him now, feeding him his favorite ultra-mix and providing fresh water. Even the tree Louis planted was blooming nice leaves to flutter about and branches to peck at. Harry used the materials and made an outstandingly fashioned nest, straight lines, and neat, strong fusion.

A proud Louis plays with Harry and takes naps on his duvet some days; goes to school on others. But one thing is sure, his face is happier and fuller now that Harry had found him again.

But the daylight hours are never enough for Harry. He wonders why Louis won't come to find him at night as a dog to spend more time with him. Since they reunited Louis never talks about his dog form. Never expresses desire to find Harry's nighttime habitat. But Harry figures Louis just doesn't want to know his human habitat when he would so obviously not be present there at day. So Harry accepts that Louis will stay away as a dog at night and only see him in the day in the bird palace.

“I have a surprise for you,” Louis says one day while Hawk Harry is perched on his favorite branch. “I can’t tell you until it’s done though. I guess you’ll see for yourself. Soon my love.” He kisses his finger and presses it on Harry’s little bird neck. Harry is excited and thinks finally Louis is planning to come see him at night.

Louis then leaves hawk Harry and heads to school. Harry mosey's around the palace and realizes his nutra-mix is empty. He flies out the window to find Louis. 

He flies over the school compound, a hawk's eye out for his boy. He finds him in the bell tower with a girl he suspects is this Eleanor Louis told him was his only friend before he reunited with Harry.

The girl is too close to Louis. Harry cannot have that. He has to put an end to that. He has spent three years getting to know human Louis and accepting that they can never be like normal couples kissing and making love. He knows he and Louis can never walk in the sun as humans together but he cannot allow another human to take him away. Harry knows it is selfish but his hawk form doesn't care. The hawk inside of him sees Eleanor as a threat. 

So he glides down over them, no desire for introductions, and claws at the girl's hair. She turns around- and that is a very bad idea. Because Harry's sharp claws are now sketching three deep lines across her face.

Louis lets out a loud gasp as Eleanor screams, blood pouring everywhere. She lifts her head and Harry has to look away out of shock at what he had done. 

\--

After taking Eleanor to the school nurse, Louis heads home. He is upset and cries at Harry had done but still cuddles him before he leaves for his moonlighter habitat. Harry flies away sorry that he caused Louis' tears but not so much he caused the girl's scar. He was a Hawk and there was only so much he could do to mark his territory with Louis. He glides to his nighttime habitat grateful Louis was not mad at him.

It was not until the two days later that Louis thunders up to the attic after school and finally trips off.

“Do you have any idea how much I want to see you?" Louis kicks a gold post down. "Do you even want to see me?" he throws the bowl of fresh water and let it capsize on the floor. "To touch me?" he flares his arms out at Hawk Harry. "I’ve had it with you like this.”

Louis marches over to the tree and breaks off the branch that housed Harry’s nest. He dashes to the window and throws the whole thing out. Harry flits in the air until he finds it safe to land on another branch. But Louis continues his tirade and admonishes Harry at every corner he flies.

Louis dashes to the window and stomps his foot. “Leave, Harry. If you don’t want to meet me as a human, then leave me forever. I will pine with the universe having to torture me with your hawk presence every day of my life. I curse the day I met you!”

Finally hearing why Louis was meeting Eleanor, Harry puts up a resistance and tries to apologize but eventually becomes waned with Louis stubbornness, and sadly flutters out the window away from his broken palace.

\--

Harry tries every day for weeks but Louis won't let him in. He has the windows locked and his parents try to hose him down every time they see him trying to get in.

One night while on his lunch break, Harry tries to draw landmarks and points from his hawk memory to try find Louis' house as a human on foot. He has never crossed the woods as human before but he needs to go. He knows he will never see Louis there but any form of Louis would be fine at this point. Harry at least needs to smell him again.

A few nights later when he matches his drawings to Google Maps and finds the house, he marches up the door and pounds the old metal doorknocker.

A woman Harry suspects from the color of her eyes to be Louis’ mother Jay, answers and gives him a good sizing up before asking. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Harry. I’m a friend of Louis’,” he says timidly. He can already smell some of Louis' smells inside the house, things he had touched, places he had sat.

The woman gasped and looked back somewhere inside the house. “You must already know Louis’ not here?” she asks hesitantly, gripping the door in shut mode.

Harry knows he should back away and let Louis be. He knows he shouldn’t try to insinuate himself in his night now that he cannot share his day anymore. Harry knows he should not ask but- “Can I come in?”

The woman looks way too much like Louis to walk away without at least talking to her, to someone who shared Louis' blood, someone Louis had come from. And Harry knows it is weird but he feels the sudden urge to hug her and hold her hand if it means the closest thing he comes to touching human Louis while being human himself.

Louis' mother allows him in with a reluctant hand gesture and she crosses the floor to the kitchen where Louis' father, Mark, sat with a glass of milk and a small sandwich. Harry follows her, taking in every detail of the first floor. The house looks cozy- red couch with a quilted blanket lying there- Louis must relax there often while watching the large flat screen over the statuesque fire mantle. Family pictures on the walls tell Harry that Louis had it all growing up, the loving parents, the warm nooks, TV, and Harry thinks about the cardboard box Louis chose to sleep on with him before. It makes him long for Louis even more.

“Honey, this is Harry. _Louis’_ Harry,” Jay says, stopping to rest her hands on an empty chair back.

The man stops crunching on the sandwich. “So you’re the rascal who almost drove my son to the grave.” The man exchanges knowing looks with his wife.

“Sit down.” He gestures to a chair. Harry does.

“I’m not surprised you came here at night. Louis hasn’t been himself lately since he stopped feeding you.” His head bopped toward to staircase, Harry supposes in gesture to the attic/ palace. 

“After we started locking him in his room we saw how wasted he became we had no choice but to let him out at night but by then it was too late. You weren’t at the usual place he met you. So much time had passed that he couldn’t even get your scent to find you. I was rather relieved to know you were alive and well and he had found you again. But we have no idea what caused him to go off on you like that. Why doesn't he want to see you anymore?”

"Why do you think?" Harry bores into the man's eyes, his pure love and devotion to Louis prominent. 

Mark nods and looks away. Jay wipes her tears. "I think it's okay if he stays a while." She says it like a question to her husband and he nods reluctantly.

"Sure. You can hang around a bit but I want you out before sunrise, you hear?"

Harry nods quickly and takes his opening. “Can I see his room?”

Louis’ mother gives her husband a look to ask permission. He nods.

“Up the stairs, second door on your right.”

Harry moves nervously up the stairs. As his hands touched the doorknob he saw them jangling with fear. Louis’ room. Where he slept and where he cried and where he thought of Harry. His human scent smoked the room and surrounds Harry’s senses. He wants to wallow in it. He moves around the room passing his palms over every surface his eyes land on; his old toys, his books, the top of his neatly folded clothes inside his drawer.

Harry laughs as he realizes he is a human boy in his human boyfriend's room touching his human boyfriend's things. It's a surreal feeling even if he still can't meet his human boyfriend as a human.

Harry looks around again. Louis' bed is neater than the boy himself; the sheets tucked in and his blanket folded to the side. Harry jumps on the bouncy thing and laughs at the burst of sleepy body smells and hair moussed pillows. He buried his face in it and smells as much as he can.

Before long Harry falls asleep there in the clouds of Louis.

\--

“Harry!” Harry wakes up and flies out of bed, flapping his wings- and Oh no! _He’s a hawk again._

“Harry, quick! Get out of here! Louis’ home!”

Harry dives for the window Jay just opened and flies out to the roof panel. He waits until Louis’ approaching laughter dies down and gets replaced by a gasp as he enters his room.

“Why would you let him in here! I told you I’m done with him. _Slam!_ Harry takes off at the vibration of the window Louis just shut in his rage and keeps flying away until the sound of the boy’s sobs were mute.

\--

The next night after his work shift, Harry rushes to Louis' with a box of donuts he spent his whole week's pay on. He hands them to Mark at the door, a pass to get into Louis' room again. With a sigh the man takes the box, tossing his head to the stairs.

Once in, he dives into the new bed sheets. Louis obviously threw out the last one as it was covered in Harry’s feathers.

Deciding not to mess it up this time, he looks around the room and starts digging around and touching things again. He likes Louis’ blue themed globe on Louis’ desk. It reminds him of Louis’ eyes. The only thing Dog Louis and Human Louis had in common besides the temperament. But Harry has his temper too and wants nothing more than for Louis to forgive him and let him in the palace once more.

He moves to a notepad on the desk and gets an idea. Grabbing it up with a red pen from a jar, he leaps back on the bed, letting the bounce subside before thinking what to write. He takes a long time to finish and when he is done it is only but two sentences. Harry rests the pad on the bed and falls asleep again.

\--

It is Louis’ father who wakes him this time, sticking his finger up inside Harry’s sharp claws and lifting the sleepy bird, carrying him to the window.

“It’s okay. Leave him.”

Harry’s little red eyes pop open wider and he is fully awake now and Mark jumps up to the sound of Louis’ voice behind him.

Louis is standing in t-shirt and jeans under the large brown coat and he looks like he was caught in a flock of pigeons, his face bearing tiny scraps and his brown dusty hair an utter birds’ nest.

Mark sets Harry on the window sill and hits Louis an apologetic look before heading out the door. One dark look at Harry, Louis closes the door leaving them alone now...

~~

**Present night again**

Harry turns around, a million guns cocking in his head.

"What do you know about the dog?" he starts to interrogate. Who is this guy and what is his problem with Louis?

Niall takes a bite of his burger and wipes his hands in a napkin, his face stoic in contrast with Harry's on-edge one. “It’s funny I come in here every night and you’re just working all night. Don’t you sleep as a human?” the guy says nonchalantly as though Harry were sitting in the cubicle with him.

And Harry turns around and looks at him. _Human form? He knows...?_

The guy gestures a nod to the opposite seat. With a look back at the kitchen, Harry sits. “Who are you?”

“I’m Niall Horan. I go to the academy across town. I was doing some research on the stars and came across some strange activity that led me to you and that dog peeking at us through the bushes out there.”

***

**Louis’ story**

**Present-day**

Louis follows him this time. He had before on countless occasions. At first, he was worried if he would land on a tree at dusk and not be able to come down. He didn't even know if he was afraid of heights. He was a bird so Louis hoped not. Louis always ended up staying back in the woods out of fear that he might hurt Human Harry with his enormous clawed paw and sharp teeth. Until eventually he stopped following Harry at all.

But this time was different. He had broken up with Hawk Harry a few hours ago and watched him fly out his window. But then when he had fallen into sobs on his bed he saw something that had never happened before. A note, from Human Harry.

_Please forgive me. I love you. xoxo_

He had never got this kind of communication from Harry before, and as he looked at it he felt miles closer to the boy than he ever had before. And Louis needed to tell him- He needed to say yes he forgave him and he loved him too.

_Maybe if I just wait_. Louis stands there. In the last of the daylight. Waiting. Hot tears burning through his eyes as he refuses to close them. He dares not risk not seeing even a fleeting glimpse of the man he knows is in there waiting to come out.

A last loud screech of the hawk is heard and it is the last thing he hears as Louis now falls on all fours again, scampering away in the bushes.

He lurks, keeping a watchful eye for anyone who sought to endanger Harry. Harry comes out of the kitchen with plate of food. Louis' mouth waters but Harry sets it down in front of a guy- a blond guy- and glues himself to the spot. _Observing him,_ Louis observes. The guy looks familiar. Louis squints to get a closer look. Louis knows the guy indeed. He goes to his school. Neville, or something. Louis can't remember.

Harry takes a seat and Louis lets out an animalistic whine. Does Harry like this guy? Is Harry seriously chatting to a guy who go goes to school with me and I see every day? 

Rage building up at how unfair the world is and how the universe is laughing at him, Louis dives into the woods and runs to find food.

~~

_ **Louis' side of the Flashback** _

Dog Louis and his green-eyed boy. Louis loved playing with this boy. He was so happy-go-lucky and he always brought him doggy treats when they met at the edge of town. He didn't seem to have a proper home like most kids but he was happy whenever Louis came to play with him.

“Harry!” one of his friends called out to the boy one night when Louis was play-fighting him for the treats. “Harry, quick! The social workers are coming!” Harry scampered away and Louis pell-melled behind him, leaving the treats.

That’s how it was for two years until one day, Louis’ parents caught him morphing. His mother fainted and his father locked him in his room all night and all day for weeks until they figured out what he was. They kept it a secret and tried to cope but his mother had frequent breakdowns about it and Louis hated to see her in misery. But there was nothing any of them could do about him being different. He was an animal and a human.

But the worst thing was that Louis found himself pining away for the companionship he had with this _Harry._ By the time his parents let him out at night again months had passed and Harry was no longer in the old building with the other orphans. He even tried visiting the same spot they always met on the edge of the woods but Harry never showed up. Dog Louis searched everywhere but Harry's scent was lost after so long.

Louis then spent his time and allowance money designing and building a bird palace in the attic. His parents have no idea why Louis insists on being so weird but they are grateful he is busying himself with a project instead of pining away. His father who was an architect/ contractor, even looked at the sketches and gave him more money to buy what he needed for the features.

Louis’ parents did not understand his love for Harry and thought he wanted this special hawk to eat so they went and hunted it and brought him back a few to his terror. Louis immediately started screaming and crying begging the heavens that one of the dead birds was not Harry. He stopped eating altogether and was taken to a mental facility in the city to see if it would help. He was sent home a year later where he only grew sadder and lonelier. Especially being back at school where the kids called him bird boy because he chose to spend his lunch breaks feeding the pigeons in the school yard. Things were made worse when the pigeons started pooping on his uniform, and he had to wear a cloak during lunch break so his parents won't have to buy a suit for every day of school. 

As Louis grew into an older boy of sixteen he was awkward and had not any friends save for a young witch in his class who was in Louis opinion even weirder than him and that was saying something. But he never judged her and the fact that she owned an annoying mackerel Tabby cat she called her mother and nicknamed ‘B'. Eleanor was a very good witch who always listened to his Hawk Harry rants and helped jig his scores with her little spells so his B pluses turned into a straight-A as fast as the teacher set the papers down.

\--

_He finds me. He always does. His wings caress me in their featherless form, it is all I long for to feel in my furless form._

Louis sits on the grass of his high school writing in his journal about the boy he once knew and the bird he saw in his stead. He had researched all the types of hawks and only one looked close to the description- The Upland buzzard hawk, pale whitish head, nape, and underparts with large brown spots irregularly distributed in the upper breast and abdomen. Flanks and sides of the belly dark- Harry’s were brown. Tail bands prominently dark- only Harry’s were white.

“What’s the smelly bird boy doing today?” Trevor, a fat boy Louis knew and feared came running up with his crew close behind.

Louis quickly tries to gather his books but it is too late as the boys shove him hard making him scatter the books across the grass. “What are you doing? Waiting for the pigeons to come and keep a chat, weirdo?” The boy slaps him across the face cruelly.

Then, out of all Louis’ wildest dreams, a large and brown swoops down and hits Trevor and attacks the boys, making them tumble and roll back to the school building.

As Louis sits up he takes a closer look at the brown animal. It's the upland buzzard hawk with the same markings as Hawk Harry.

The bird lets out a screeching chwirk and Louis gasps. _It is_ his Hawk Harry that has come to his rescue.

Louis fights back the tears and takes a deep breath to say, "Harry..."

\--

"How are you today my lovely?" Louis coos in the softest most whispering tone. It is a cool Saturday and Louis has noting else planned than to hang out with Hawk Harry and catch up on old times. Harry hawk has been with Louis for a week now and he seems to be enjoying the palace Louis made for him.

The hawk sits in its nest, proud-breasted, and lady-like as Louis approaches. He caresses the spot under its neck. He likes that. His red eyes close under the loving gesture. Louis had brought him here 

“Louis?” Louis spins around at the sound of his mother’s voice.

The hawk lets out a heavy screech and its wings go flashing wide and up, fanning Louis with a vigorous breeze and batting his ear in the process.

“Stop that. I have a life too!” And Louis almost immediately as he says it regrets it as the bird now takes flight in a mad rage gliding and flapping around the room. “Coming mom!”

“Harry! Stop that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Come back down please.”

Louis grabbed the ultra-mix, a mix of different seeds and grains for birds. "I promise I'm just going down to lunch and I'll be back before you know it, my love."

Louis almost chokes the minute he says it. He hopes Harry doesn't mind being called this. He hopes Harry feels the same.

Hawk Harry hops on to his shoulder and wipes his beak fondly on Louis cheek. Okay, okay he does.

\--

“So I’m in love with this boy I can never meet in person. He’s one like me but a moonlighter. He’s human at night.” Louis sits with Eleanor on the school game field at lunch break. He finishes his homework while she doodles in her notebook.

The girl looks over to the other end of the field where a blond boy is twisting his papers around while fiddling with his stargazing apparatus. Louis sees the look in Eleanor's eyes and the faint pink blush in her pretty face. She catches him smirking at her and he laughs. She hits him in the bicep playfully.

“This Harry sounds so nice. If only you would let him see you at night as well.” she changes the unspoken subject.

Louis frowns. “I’m older and bigger and more dangerous now. My teeth are sharp and I can’t rough play with a human. Plus, we’re both pubescent now, so it would be awkward rolling around with him again.”

“I understand. My mother can’t comb my hair in her cat form.” Eleanor is writing her spells down as they relax on the grass. “But there is hope. She says I can do spells well and I can turn her human on the next equinox a few days away.” She says spritely as she writes.

Louis takes a look at the spell. He was not good at wizardry but he knows the coordinates of the spell.

“That spell looks rich. I think the equinox you speak of can help me and Harry. That spell sounds perfect for making us both permanently human.” His eyebrows are furrowed and he leans closer to the book. He knows Eleanor is way in over her head about the cat, which was just a cat, but he and Harry just might benefit from this spell.

Eleanor gasps. “Maybe we can save the three of you!”

\--

Louis marches surefooted up the steps of the school building. He meets Eleanor high up in the bell tower- their secret hideout- and they start to discuss the equinox spell that would make him and Harry human for good. He finishes the talk and hugs the long-haired girl to say thanks for her help. She reminds him that they only have two days before the equinox and to make sure to bring Harry on time. 

They are in this intent embrace when Harry comes. He never arrives calmly, always swooping in and surprising Louis with flapping wings. This time he had more than that in his little bird mind. Swooping low without a warning he scratched Eleanor square across the face and tried to land on Louis’ shoulder as she bled.

“Harry! What did you do!?”

She screamed and held her face and Louis shooed Harry away for fear of what the schoolmaster would do to him if he got caught.

\--

For two days Louis goes to Eleanor's house and tries to gain Eleanor's forgiveness on Harry's behalf. For two days she rejects him and sends him away. The equinox passes and all hopes of ever walking human hand in human hand with Harry are futile.

Louis is angry. He marches up to the bird palace and starts ransacking it. Harry somehow flew solo to the place and is right on time to see Louis destroy his nest and break the branches of the tree. “I’m done with your incessant pettiness! I am busting my arse out there to make a future for us and you’re ruining it! I’ve had it with you! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Louis descends into a clubber of tears. “She has this huge scar that you caused and my hopes of ever being with you out the door. Leave here you rotten bird! I want nothing to do with you anymore!”

Harry flaps to a branch. Yelling, Louis rushes and breaks it off. Harry flies to another. Louis darts and cracks that one off too, throwing them out the window. Harry is angry and flaps his wings at Louis.

“Oh, you want to attack me too? Go ahead. Show me what you really are and scar me!”

Louis stands at the window crying and blurting words at Harry. Harry swoops around with nowhere to set himself and eventually swoops out the window. Louis slams it shut and locks it, screaming in pain at his rummaged palace.

\--

One day, Louis was too sick to go to campus and he stayed in bed but caught the distant thump as he suspected Harry was at the attic window. He closed his eyes. The window and the one in his bedroom were locked. Louis kept hearing the thump though and eventually took to crying. He missed Harry every bit as much but he knew his wellbeing was more important than being friends with someone worlds away. So he closed his eyes and tried to sleep away from the desperate sounds.

\--

After a long night hunting squirrels, Louis comes in at daylight and sees his father shooing the hawk out of his room. He sighs. He knew Harry had been in his room the day before, Louis saw his stuff shifted around and his bed ruffled with a few hawk feathers scattered about but that was the least of it- Harry's human scent had been left all over every single item and Louis had fallen into clubbers on smelling it. Even though Louis was a human by day his dog senses were still acute and he could smell Harry's sweat and hormones and deodorant.

He had yelled at his mother when he smelled it the first time and slammed his window shut, but this time was the last straw. Harry had to know he was torturing Louis by reminding him of what he could not see or touch. Louis could not taste this sweat straight off Harry's skin as he would like just like Harry could not meet Louis and sleep with him in his bed as humans whenever he came _visiting_ at night. Harry had to learn to let go.

He had a particularly rough day at college today and he didn’t need Harry flaunting his feathers in his face now. Not after Louis tried so hard to see him in his human form. He wonders if Harry cares at all that he barely remembers what Harry looks like as a human.

He bids his father leave him and Harry. he shuts the door, determination in his eyes. He takes a deep, shaky breath and lets Harry have his mind.

“I’m suicidal,” he says, the tears already surfacing. “I tried to kill myself after my parents let me out and I lost you. I stopped eating and became anorexic. My parents put me in a mental institution. My whole life I thought I was crazy and even though I wasn’t it drove me crazy anyway knowing how attached to you I am."

“I wanted to meet you, human to human so bad. I wanted to play with you again like we did when I was a small dog, Harry but I’m not a small dog anymore. I grew large and dangerous and I’m afraid that if I ever get close to you I’ll hurt you. So I barely remember what you look like as a human except for your eyes. You have green eyes. But I had dreams before I met you, Harry. I wanted to be an architect like my dad. I wasn’t this crazy bird boy who skips school and throws away his chances of a good life in this tough world. Look at me, I’m talking to a bird. I know you understand every word I say so listen to me good- I want you to put as much space between us as possible and never come back. Never come back in the day and never come back in the night. I will waste away if you remain. I need to be normal again, Harry. I’m a daylighter. I walk in the day, which means I have a chance at a normal mundane life. Please give me that.”

Louis points to the window morbidly, and Harry doesn’t fight this time. He knows by now it’s better to just leave. So he quietly flies out without another protest. 

***

**Their Story**

**Harry Pov- Present <strike>day</strike> night ct'd**

"That's my boyfriend. He's a dog now but if you look at his eyes you'll see the most beautiful cerulean blue in the whole of Los Angeles."

“He’s a daylighter isn't he?" Niall was on the ticket. Harry marveled at how well versed he was with the folklore that was their existence.

“Yeah. I screwed up and he broke up with me.”

“Have you two...?” Niall does a scissor-hands.

“No! Of course not. We’d never do that! I’m a hawk at day and he’s a dog at night. We live in two very different worlds. When he’s a dog I’m human and I can’t be with a dog. When he’s human I’m a bird and he can’t be with a bird. It’s tearing him up inside because he spends more time with my hawk form than I do with his dog form. He stopped showing me his dog form because he thinks it’ll hurt me with his animalistic temper. But in reality, I'm the one with the bigger temper when it comes to my animal form. I literally did something to hurt one of his friends and now I can't even see him while I'm a hawk."

Niall listens intently, eyes searching for something comforting to say. That’s bad,” he ends up saying. “But I may be able to help. I’ll need a powerful witch though. Do you know any?”

Harry squints his eyes. “How exactly are you planning to ‘help’ us?”

“I’m an astronomic wizard. I can detect power strains throughout the city using star hieroglyphics. It’s how I found you and him.” He points to the window.

There was no way Eleanor would ever do anything for him. Both your horoscope powers are aligned interestingly. Meaning you're the only two soulmates who have different _familiarisation _qualities.”

“English please?”

“The love you two share is very rare. It’s not often you find a nocturnal and diurnal familiar falling in love.”

Harry searches around the table in thought. That must be what Louis was on to with Eleanor. He must have found out the same thing and tried to use it to free them from the curse.

“I’m investigating a way we may be able to turn you guys back to full human forms for good.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m tracking the stars for power sources. There aren’t many magical creatures with a lot of magic. Even familiars aren’t born with the magic of their ancestors. The power you need to stay human for good can come from any power source in the galaxy that meets earth at auspicious times, like an eclipse or an equinox, or even rare occurrences on earth. I'm tracking down a blood moon due to happen in about a week. Since I’m an astrology wizard I don’t have the resources or skill to do incantations necessary to perform the spell. You’re going to need a powerful witch.”

“I don’t have a witch. But I know who does.” Harry answers with determination. Niall will have to talk to Louis in the day.

*

**Louis pov**

**Present Day**

Louis sits at the table. There are flies on it but he does not care. He looks all about the joint. The door to the kitchen, the checkout counter, the bar, even the dustbin was probably touched by human Harry. He passed his hand cozy over the table, wiping up the germs. Harry must have sat at this table at least once on his break.

A slim guy in glasses like his dad’s and a white striped t-shirt casually slid in the opposite seat, pushing Louis' thoughts out. Eyes growing in alert, Louis glared at him. It’s the same guy who was chatting to Harry last night. Louis remembers hiding in the bushes and looking into the window at the two having an intense discussion.

“I know who you are.” The guy says, taking an uninvited seat. Louis only has blurs and shadows to go by but His face is vivid now. He’s handsome. Of course, Harry would like him.

The guy rests his hands on the table between them, brave but obviously reserved from the single hair that sticks out behind his neck. Small but Louis observes these things.

“You’re the blue-eyed dog.” He looks at him strong stare.

“What dog has blue eyes?” Louis shrugs nonchalantly. He was too lazy to act like the boy was crazy.

“Harry told me about you.”

Louis’ insides almost escaped through his throat. “You know Harry?” he shoots at him. “Are you and Harry...?” Louis did not want to dare imagine.

The guy quickly shakes a palm. “No. He and I are friends. I met him in this same cubicle last night. He told me about you.”

Louis freezes as he realizes he is indeed in the cubicle human Harry sits at. For some strange reason, he wants to sniff it but rules against smelling the countless other behinds whose scents would corrupt it. He sighs as reality kicks in that Harry has crept up to burst a hole in his sanity once more- and he is not even here to see it. First drawing him to his human habitat and then whispering for him to sniff out his scent in broad daylight like a crazy person.

Louis forces a stern face and grows cold as he sets his focus on the guy opposite him.

“Tell Harry to stop sending people to talk to me. I’m trying to live a normal life. Tell him he has to do the same and let me be!” Louis slides out of the cubicle and walks out of the restaurant.

“My name is Niall, thanks for asking!” the guy calls after him but he is already out the door.

*

**Louis pov**

At lunch on campus the next day, Louis is about to bite into his sandwich when- The blond guy from yesterday comes and sits smack across from him, looking at him like he’s bursting to say something.

_He just won’t take no for an answer will he?_ Louis immediately already starts to clean up his side of the table to move.

“He said he doesn’t want to pressure you.,” Niall says, and Louis stops. _Harry, he’s talking about Harry. _“He understands what you’re going through. More than anyone- His words. He says he won’t come by the house anymore if it’s what you want. But He wanted me to give you something.”

Niall pulls from his jack coat an envelope with a red heart sticker at the enclosure.

Louis hesitates, Niall prompts it forward. Louis takes it and tries with all his will not to tear the sticker but it rips anyway and though he is disappointed he charges forth and takes out the content. A picture, of Harry. He’s smiling with a thumbs’ up standing under the brightest incandescent bulb in a green parka and dirty oil-stained jeans.

Water burning to appear in his eyes at the sight of the tempered green eyes, daffy grin, and clownish composure, Louis turned the picture over.

“Was this last night?” Louis barely gets out, wiping the escapees from his cheeks now.

“That’s at my house,” Niall explains, “When I told him what you said he was upset but then he pulled himself together and told me he wanted to remind you of what he was like when he played with you as a boy. He hates that all you see is the rage when he's a hawk.”

Louis smiles because Harry is stupid if he thinks Louis will ever judge him for his animalistic nature. He then puts on a quizzical look, eyes searching Niall’s jacket.

“What?” Niall asks, taken aback at the sudden attention.

Louis shakes his head sassily. “Well? Where’s the rest?”

"What on earth do you mean? We didn't take all that many pictures. We were busy doing research."

“I mean where is the letter? No sappy goodbye letter?” Louis loved Harry’s little notes but he wanted more.

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up. “You want to hear from him? Like a letter? Okay!” Niall shoots out of the sunny seat and darts away into the school towards the exit.

*

The next day Louis is busy getting his grades up- the hard way- and doesn't spot Niall yet. It's a hour from lunchtime and he finds it hard to focus on the teacher's lecture. He keeps wondering how Harry can be so cool about saying goodbye, with a freakin smiley face to boot. Louis tells himself Harry probably doesn't love him as much as he loved Harry because even if in his hawk form Harry has seen Louis and all his quirks and doesn't find him all that amazing. Louis makes a mental note to buy some new clothes.

He laughs, and the girl sitting next to him stares. "Sorry," he says, refocusing on the teacher who has a ruler to the board. He laughs at himself because here he is with Harry's picture and Harry's handwriting in his notebook on the desk focusing n that instead of the life and the dreams Harry is telling him to focus on on the damn picture. Louis feels like a fool for asking Niall for more. Maybe Harry didn't didn't have more. Maybe these short notes are all Harry has to say because the reality is that he and Louis don't really know each other that well. If at all. They come from two different world operating in the same city. Night an Day. And to top it off they're not even the same familiar species. Why? Just why couldn't Harry be a dog too, or Louis a hawk? At least then it wouldn't feel so awkward to stare at a bird and fall in love with the thing. They'd be equals.

The bell rings for lunch and Louis spots Eleanor outside her class, he tries to follow her and maybe they could have lunch like they used to. But even though he calls her name loudly as he tries to keep up she walks faster and ignores him. He stops and sighs. She's not even going in the direction of the cafeteria. She's heading for the bell tower where no one would see her scars and laugh at her. Louis wants to go and keep her company and maybe they'd be friends again but he knows it's too soon so he turns and heads to the cafeteria.

Grabbing all his favorites from the lunch line and keeping a wary eye out in case Trevor tries to trip him like he usually does, he sits down at a lonely table and digs in.

A rucksack suddenly drops in the opposite seat startling Louis. He looks up with his hand on his chest and is relieved to see Niall and not Trevor. Niall looks like he had a tough morning in astrology class. He sweaty and out of breath with his case of star equipment but he plunks them down and digs in his back pocket to pull out a soggy envelope.

Louis eyes him harshly with a turned up nose but takes it all the same.

“He says he’s surprised you wanted to hear from him," Niall blows and wipes his forehead. "He says he didn’t write this time because he’d have a lot to say that you didn’t like. He says this is the censored version of what’s on his mind.”

Louis peels the wet envelope open, hiding his excitement, and unfolds the letter that read:

Louis reads the letter about eight times in his head- the sun getting enough time to dry up all Niall's arse sweat from it- before folding it back. Louis then wipes his tears.

“Well? What does it say?” Niall leans forward, eyes wide with curiosity.

Louis focuses his wet irises on the boy’s lighter ones, his brows dominant with a newfound determination. "It says you know a way for me and Harry to finally meet?"

*

“Okay, so I did some digging.” Niall taps up a storm on his laptop in Louis’ living room as Louis comes out with two bowls of ice cream. He does not admit it but he’s glad to have a new friend over, one who does not find him and his curse weird at all.

“According to this, hundreds of familiars were created from willing human counterparts to assist witches and warlocks hundreds of years ago in the Salem era. After the trials and massacres the familiars were left without any witches to turn them back into their human form. Until one day this powerful wizard was able to use a blood moon's power do half the spell to bring them back. He was only able to bring them back for twelve hours, but get this; it was determined on whether the familiars were nocturnal animals or diurnal animals. If a familiar were say an owl, then the spell brought them back as a human during the daylight and owl at night. You’re basically descendants of these familiars.” Niall stops to eat a huge spoonful of ice cream.

“So Harry and I are different kinds of familiars. I'm a daylighter human and he's a moonlighter human. I get it." Louis had heard all that from Eleanor when she wanted to help using the equinox a few weeks ago but that didn't work out. Louis wants to know now; how does he and Harry get to see each other in human form now that the equinox opening is gone?

"What's your plan here, Niall? How do I get to meet Harry in human form?"

“Well, I’ve been researching blood moons, equinoxes, eclipses, and star activity and it looks like it’s dependent on the movement of the sun and moon. According to my calculations, you and Harry have a small window on the fifteenth- The day of the first sun eclipse of the century. Eclipses are very rare and open up great power potential for magic but as you know not many witches deal with that kind of magic. They stick to love potions but I’m pretty sure this eclipse will be adequate if you get even a mild witch since the sun's light will be exactly straight down the equator splitting power surges throughout the world and causing magical phenomenon everywhere.”

“What if I told you there is a witch who can do it?” Louis squinted. It reminds Niall of Harry’s expression when he asked him a few nights ago.

He looks at Louis. “Harry told me you would. She needs to be strong enough to use the eclipse's power and turn you guys human for good.”

"She is. Believe me."

Niall smiles and adjusts his glasses. "Well then we are in business."

Louis suddenly darts his eyes everywhere, pacing his feet on the spot as though now realizing his overall his personal style. His hair, his clothes were all weird and vagrants’ with all the bird poop and feathers. Harry would be appalled in his human form.

“Are you sure about this," he says nervously. "I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

According to my calculations, I'm one hundred percent sure." Niall takes a glance at Louis nervousness. "By the way, Harry said he misses you. A lot. And he hates eating snakes."

“Snakes!” Louis is appalled. He knew this was probably Harry’s way of sticking a foot in the door- or a wing. "Tell him to come to my window and I’ll leave the ultra-mix in and a bowl of water.”

Niall raised an eyebrow like_ ‘That's the best you got.'_ But Louis nodded on like _‘Yes, for now. He can either take it or leave it.'_

*

“No!” Eleanor declares, slapping on her goggles and strutting away from Louis in the science lab the next day.

Louis sighs. He had just explained everything Niall told him to the girl but the moment he mentioned Harry she was a stone wall.

“Please, Eleanor, I know I’m asking too much but I need this. You are the most powerful witch I know and you didn’t know about the eclipse. Eleanor, your scars were caused by a magical creature. The only way to get rid of them is if you channel the eclipse with the help of the creature who did this to you. Harry will help. I know he will. But you have to agree.”

“My mother would never allow it.”

"This can power is probably strong enough to fix your mom as well," Louis stresses. He knows it isn’t true since the cat was just a cat but Eleanor believes 'B' is a familiar so he has no choice but to use it.

Eleanor concentrates on her experiment, flipping her hair out of her face to reveal her scar.

Louis sees it and scratches his brow. “This could be our big chance, El. To have everything we’ve ever wanted. Please do this.”

Eleanor looks at him softly, then grows a frown at the itch of her scar. As she scratches it bleeds, and Louis steps back involuntarily. Boy Harry really screwed things up.

The girl notices Louis' apprehension. "Your boyfriend did this to me. He ruined our friendship and made you afraid to come near me! If it were just you, I'd help! But since he gets the benefit I will not! Don't ever ask me to do anything for that scavenger again!”

*

“Get this,” Niall says with an enthusiastic gasp while at Louis' house after school. “All the witches that knew how to change the familiars back were sold out by one witch Briana who herself disappeared after causing the burning of hundreds of her sistren.” Niall is engrossed in the story but Louis is thinking about his bad luck with Eleanor.

“I can’t believe I sunk so low as to use her cat to get her to do the spell and she still won’t do it. I guess she's finally coming to her senses that B just a normal cat. I feel bad for thinking that this couldn't be a worse time for her to get smart. I can’t blame her, though. Harry sure did a number on her.”

"He said she might not be co-operative because of something he did. He didn’t say what, though.” Niall looks to Louis for answers.

Louis proceeds to tell him the whole story and Niall’s face changed to suit. “Ooh, I heard bout that from a guy in my class. I thought he joking when he said it was a bird that did that to her. Harry must have been so jealous. Eleanor has quite a crush on you.”

Louis recoiled. “What? No. She likes weird nerdy, _blond _types like you.” As he registers his own words a bell goes off in his head.

Niall looks at him.

“Blond! You!” Louis grabs Niall up. “Quick! I’ll take you to her! She'll listen to you!"

Niall pulls away frantically, showing Louis his watch. “Louis! Look at the time! It’s two minutes before nightfall!”

Louis retaliates, trying to think of a plan in two minutes.

*

Niall creeps up to an old abandoned-looking house on the edge of the good part of town, dog Louis by his side.

The dog stops at the steps pointedly wagging his tail, then scurried away into the bushes.

Niall gulps as he walks on up and gives the door knocker three good clogs.

The door opens, creaky and free of manipulation welcoming Niall into a dark cold interior.

He looks back to where Louis disappeared. He tentatively steps forward and beyond. The door gives another slow and sickening creak as it closes again.

Niall walks in and sees the girl on the Gothic purple couch. She is petting a cat on her lap and Niall clears his throat.

She jumps, causing the cat to scurry off. She doesn't say anything, just stares at him in shock and curiosity.

“I’m sorry. I know this sounds weird but I’ve been led here by a dog?”

The girl stares at him questioningly, her cat grazing against the bottom of her dress.

“With large blue eyes?” Niall elaborates, hands shaking at the sight of her scar. She was barely seen around school after Harry's attack and he was getting a first-time up-close view of the grotesque thing.

She gasps and shifts out of her seat. “Is the dog alright?”

“Yes. As I said, he led me here to see you. He says you are a powerful witch who can gather and direct power of enormous quantities?”

Eleanor puts on a decorated face then quickly realizes the sugary meaning of his words.

“He sent you about the eclipse thing, didn’t he?”

Niall nodded carefully. The girl was pretty but intimidating under her thick long hair and grievous scar. Louis was right- Harry went in deep.

“I will not.” Eleanor starts but the cat interrupts her with a fervent meow.

Eleanor stops to listen to the cat. “Alright. I’ll do the spell.”

*

"I just want to know why you sent me in there alone." Niall gathers his equipment from his house to take back to Eleanor's.

Harry eyes him then the dog. "I suppose you're talking to him?"

"Yes I'm talking to him. Eleanor's house is creepy as hell. And somehow I think Louis knew that and sent me in there blind." Niall complains.

After he and Eleanor agreed to meet back at her house to begin the spell, he had went straight to the food joint and extracted Harry, bringing him back over to his place. Harry is sitting on the bed now petting Dog Louis's soft black fur. The dog was almost as big as him as he lays relaxed under Harry's touch. 

"Now I think Niall got a little scared of the witch," he whispers to Louis who barks at him now. "Okay okay I won't tease her. I appreciate her help just as much as you do."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Now who's talking to the dog?"

Niall then grabs up his telescopes and knapsack. "Let's go. Morphing time."

The door is already open when the three arrive. They head straight to the kitchen where Eleanor is preparing her components for the eclipse spell.

Eleanor pulls a tuft of her uncombed hair over the left side of her face where the scar is and offers Niall a timid smile. Niall politely smiles back and focuses on unpacking his equipment.

Harry glowers at Eleanor from his seat body facing the wrong side of the dining chair, an arm lazily playing with his curls as his elbow rests on the chair back.

Dog Louis growls low from his relaxed position in the corner of the room. 

“Im...sooooo-rry.” Harry forces out. Eleanor deliberately ignores him.

He rolls his eyes and shoots Louis an eyebrow that said _“See? She won’t forgive me,”_ to which dog Louis whines and rests his head on his paws.

“You know it doesn’t look that bad,” Harry tries again.

“Oh great! The sun’s almost up!” Eleanor cuts him off, looking gleefully at the grandfather clock.

Harry’s face turns white, but he has no time for a reply as he falls to the floor and goes flapping into the air. Louis, now a human, stands up and grabs the clothes human Harry had brought for him.

"You know, he's trying, El." Louis flaps his pants and hops into them, Eleanor taking a peek. Niall slaps her wrist to concentrate. "OW!"

The cat meows.

Niall and Eleanor work on their parts of the spell, Niall on his telescope and star aligning apparatus, and Eleanor with her candles chanting her incantations.

Hours pass before the eclipse is out at 1:30 pm. Louis is outrageously nervous and wants to know what is taking so long.

"Okay! Everything is ready!" Niall says from his end of spell. His star equipment pointing out the window up at the sky.

Eleanor nods and gives a little smile, her grotesque scar bursting open when she does.

Louis looks at the hawk. "Soon, my love."

"Soon mama!" Eleanor echoes as she prepares her spell.

Eleanor sits with her candles, B the cat at her side looking on enthusiastically at the commotion around her. 

The scarred girl begins to chant the incantations, holding on to Niall's hand and his hand to Louis, Louis hand on the bird wing. She chants for a full ten minutes and the candles flicker. The moon is gigantic and orange in color outside.

A loud gasp escapes someone, and they all look to see a very human Harry naked and gasping for breath. He doubles over and a surprised Louis grabs his clothing and attends to him fidgeting.

_“Invitrius Buteo. Alabat Sapien!”_ Eleanor chants one more time, blood dripping out her nose now. She sinks to the floor, her long eerie dress more alive than her arms and legs falling limp around her.

“Is that it?” Niall asks, rushing to her side.

Eleanor has just enough strength to whisper a fading “Yes!” and Louis cannot contain his grin as he grabs Harry’s hand in victory.

A surprised and equally relieved Harry squeezes him back and they stare at each other for a while and Harry realizes he is naked and nearly trips over as he hurries to get into his trousers while keeping fixed eyes on a beaming Louis.

Niall shouts at them. "You two go home and catch up. You only have a few hours before we know if the spell is permanent. If Louis doesn't turn into a dog at nightfall then you two are free. Go! I'll take care of Eleanor."

*

**Louis and Harry POV**

The two boys take off through the woods to Louis’ house. His parents are at work unknowing of the luck their son now finds himself in.

Louis marches up the stairs on a mission to his room, never letting go of Harry's hand. He quickly grabs the blanket off his bed and turns to go back out the door. Harry is confused. Harry has been here before, in Louis’ room, smelling his pillows and wearing his clothes, but never with Louis. He wondered why Louis is leading him out now.

Harry pulls the busy boy to a stop, his eyes questioning.

"I- I wanted to go with you to the attic again?" Louis says, a timid blush powdering his cheeks.

Harry cracks a smile. "The palace?"

Louis' face brightens in a quizzical smirk. "Is that what you call it?"

Harry nods and follows Louis up to their palace.

Once inside, Louis drops the blanket on the duvet and turns to face Harry.

Harry gulps. He was now seeing being able to be as close to Louis as two humans in love should be. It feels surreal now that the glowing tan skin was in front of him showing him cute human teeth and a smaller version of the cerulean eyes that had once contrasted so severe with the dark abyss of fur.

“It’s really you. I can feel you," Louis says below a whisper but Harry can hear it.

"I can see you." Harry reaches forward. Too fast, as Louis jumps back from the sudden movement.

“Forgive me. This is all too much,” he says shyly but comes in closer in apology.

“I understand. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Louis shakes his head mesmerized by the movement of Harry’s mouth. Harry grins wider, _he must be just as shocked and immersed as I am._

Harry puts his hand out again, slower this time, and Louis follows it as it sails to his face. “Can I?”

Louis lets out a barely-there, yes and Harry touches his skin, his nose his lips, even takes to brushing his thumb over the boy's eyebrows.

And suddenly Louis’ eyes burst into tears and his hands clasp Harry’s face like a blind person trying to shape out an image from the feel of his every curve. Harry is shocked but allows Louis to familiarize himself with him.

Louis eyes are warm and telling as his hands venture to parts of Harry that are under his t-shirt. Harry returns the thoughtful gaze and can't help but want to touch every part of Louis as well. Harry's index ends up hooking in the waist of Louis jeans and Louis twitches. Harry presses the thumb of his other hand to Louis mouth, his head tilting in desire. Louis understands, Harry can tell. And if the fast breathing and rising mound in his jeans are anything to go by, Louis wants the same.

Sure enough, Louis takes a step back and starts to peel his clothes off, t-shirt then jeans then underwear until he is naked and gazing at Harry dependently. Harry has never seen anything so beautiful. He steps forward and runs the back of his hands along Louis' sides, feeling the curve of his hips. Louis is hard and Harry can see the want in the leaking tip. He rips off his shirts and gets rid off his jeans and shoes. Panting, he wraps his arms around Louis and kisses him like he will never get the chance again, touching every surface of the boy he could reach in the embrace.

The boys giggle and explore each other’s bodies spinning around together as they did. They fall on the duvet, Louis on top. Harry's hand moves again to his arse and squeezes it heat in his groin burning to the touch. He gives Louis a wanting stare, pleading for permission but Louis is now pasting his palm down Harry's chest like spreading cocoa beans in the sun. He then lowers his head to kiss his chest and lick his nipple, his arse angling upward with the movement. There is a space between them now and Harry feels his hand near the middle. He moves in, swiping his middle finger and index over his hole. Louis raises his head suddenly and looks at Harry like he had just been interfered with, vulnerable eyes asking him why he just did that.

"I have wanted to be by your side for so long I never imagined I'd be here. I want to take full advantage of whatever time we have left. Who knows if the spell will work?"

Louis puts on a frown and clasps his hands over Harry’s mouth. “It will work. It has to. I’m going another day without you, Harry. I swear if this doesn’t work...”

Harry sits up, letting Louis’ hand fall away from his mouth. He reaches out and cradles him. “Let’s not think about it now. Let’s be together like we always wanted.” He rubs little ovals on the skin of his back with his thumb, pressing a kiss to his hair as he cries.

Louis then looks up into Harry's eyes, the tears falling uncontrollably. "Touch me. Harry, I want you to touch me please."

It is all Harry needs to take Louis closer to him and grab his thighs in readiness for a flip over.

Now on his back with his feet up and around Harry’s waist, Louis grabs tussles of the boy’s hair and lets him kiss his neck. It was changing every second with Harry’s head moving in different angles as he kissed. It reminds Louis of Hawk Harry’s eagerness whenever he caressed his neck or fed him from his hand.

Harry must want to return the feeling ten-fold.

Then Harry pushes closer to him, shoving his privates indecently into Louis crotch. Louis enjoys it more than he cares to admit. He had never slept with anyone before and the feeling of being touched in this way is overwhelming and new.

Harry waits for him to give permission then when he got a tiny sweat-browed nod he ventures further in. Louis feels warm and twitchy and he folds around his length like a tight blanket. Harry had never felt anything so pure and sublime.

Harry keeps their eyes locked as he thrusts at a steady pace, savoring the sweetness of his inner walls.

Then Louis starts breathing heavier and his eyes go back as he finds pleasure in Harry’s brushing of his prostate. Harry presses pecking kisses on his jawline and ear, and Louis licks his neck, both moaning at the sweet heat of their passion. Harry then spreads Louis' legs further apart to go deeper and he finds a new height of ecstasy there. Louis throws his head back and yells out in pleasure, clenching around Harry's length in want.

Coming inside Louis is warm and relaxing. Harry does not realize until he sees a thin line of transparent liquid across Louis’ face that he had dribbled in the excitement. Louis lets out a whimper, eyes going wide, and Harry feels a rush of warmth hit his jaw. Looking down he sees bursts of come all over his chest and feels it on his neck. He lowers himself onto Louis’ chest, moving to slide out of him.

“No. Stay. Don’t come out yet.” Louis throws his arms around him, stopping him from moving any further. Harry eases into the embrace, obeying him.

“I've waited so long for this. I want to stay like this a while,” Louis murmurs, breath growing steadier and blowing on Harry’s ear as he nestles himself in his arms.

*

Harry fiddles lovingly with a sleeping Louis' moist fingers as he looks pensively at the leafless, branchless tree. Bits and pieces of memory flashing in his mind as he tries to remember being there as a bird. He had refused to cover this space as a human touring Louis' house and room but as he lay there in the attic with Louis now he figures how important this room had to be for Louis. For him to plant a tree and set up a bird palace and even put in a duvet for himself to spend more time with hawk Harry.

Louis rolls and turns in his sleep, exposing his jugular to Harry’s vision and reach. He presses a quick kiss to it. Louis reeks of the love they had made a while ago and Harry feels his body moist against him.

The daylight would take some getting used to for Harry, even though he sweats in the work kitchen enough.

Louis flies up at once, taking in Harry's features for a brief second before plunging into him with a tight quickened embrace. His body is shivering and his breathing is hysterical.

"Thank goodness it's not a dream," he says into Harry's shoulder. Harry comforts him with small words of peace and promises, eyes still focused on the branch. A sense of familiarity hits him and he soon realizes that darkness is approaching.

He pushes Louis gently. "What time is it?”

Louis scrambles to find his trousers and dig in the pockets for his timepiece. "6:50 pm."

Harry stares at him, heart racketing. Louis stares back, all the hopes and dreams of merging their eternities painted on his face.

“In a few minutes I may get to see the night with you.”

Harry smiles but yet a sad one. “If the spell worked.”

"If it doesn't work I can't..." Louis' eyes crack with tears. Harry knows. He hopes with all his might that Louis sees the dark sky. His life may depend on it.

They stare on for minutes until the clock was mere seconds form the verdict. Will they or won’t they be free to roam together in both day and night?

Harry focuses on the sweat trickling down Louis’ cheek and past his jaw.

7 pm and Louis lets out a sharp gasp. Harry almost dived into himself with fear. He reached for him and scanned his body for signs of turning. None. But Louis was in some sort of pain. He kept gasping for breath and pointing to his legs. Harry shoves off the sheets.

He pours on a grave expression. Louis is indeed turning. Harry puts it together that he was only now noticing the process of Louis' turning because before he was too busy turning himself. Now he was getting a first-hand view of the morph.

Louis crawls away from the duvet on his human arms and large dog hind legs, crying in a sick tone that was quickly sounding like a dog whining.

Harry looks on horrified as Louis turns into a full dog before him. The animal writhes and darts to the corner, looking at Harry with terror, his animal nature kicking in leaving him mortified at the fact that he was just being fucked by a human. The dog sniffs himself and sorrowfully licks the spot where Harry's come was still leaking out from inside him, a hurt look on his face that Harry read as plain regret.

A sudden urge to scream rises up in Harry. Dog Louis regrets being with Harry so soon before knowing whether it would be forever or not. Harry wants to offer some form of comfort to the poor animal but Dog Louis sinks further into the shadows, crying and licking as though he had just been raped.

The sight breaks Harry's heart. He lets out a thunderous roar and flies out of the duvet. He flings on his clothes in a rage, rushes out of the attic and slams the door behind him.

Dashing out of the house, Harry is determined to find Niall and Eleanor and get to the bottom of this.

*

He slides through the creaky oak doors of old building where they did the spell, and hears a distant crackling inside.

Peeping through the door where he and Louis had left Niall and Eleanor, he sees a woman. A strange woman with long blond hair and a dark Gothic dress on. She was turning a pot with Eleanor sitting obediently on a chair looking on delightedly. He pushes the door open wider and sees Niall now. Harry lets out a gasp. Niall is tied up and it looks like he had been knocked over the head.

Harry rushes forward. “Who are you and what have you done to Niall?”

“Oh, mama, he’s here.” Eleanor’s eyes go bright for Harry, a sinister smirk on her crooked lips.

The older witch rounds on Harry. She is much taller than him and is strong enough to tackle him. He wriggles and kicks in rage but he is no match for the dark sorceress.

She ties him up quick and stands back with a dark smile.

Eleanor was grinning and laughing and harry notices her face is no longer scarred but his real focus is on the strange woman. "Who are you?"

“I am Briana, witch of the Salem coven.”

"Or simply 'B'," Eleanor says pertly.

"Wait- You're Eleanor's_ cat_?” Harry is shocked.

“Yes but now I have regained my human body and I am powerful again thanks to Eleanor. I guided her through the spell and made her change a few things so that I was the one to be human again not the two of you pesky lovebirds."

Harry turns to Eleanor. “How could you do this to Louis? He trusted you!”

“I tried to help you two once and you attacked me for all my help, remember?”

“Shut up!” Briana declares causing the two to jump. “For centuries I have latched on to witches with great potential to turn me back but none have come close to even knowing that I am a familiar. Until Eleanor. I saw her greatness and I stuck with her. She even knew about familiars through your boyfriend and somehow she put it together that I too am a familiar. But it was not until the blond one came to our dwelling and told her of the blood moon power that I finally saw an opening to become myself again. Now I can wield all the blood moon power and have control of all the familiars!" she tumbles into a shrieking cackle and lifted her hands in the air to hone her new power.

“Briana, you have a chance to right your wrong here. Turn Louis back to his human form.”

"Your ancestors got to hide from the lynchers and the burners. I had to rely on dark magic to turn myself into an actual animal! Do you know how rare the blue-eyed black dog is? I can use him for so much, permanently turn him to his familiar form. And as for you,” she turns on Harry, “You can go in my dinner cauldron!”

Eleanor rumbles in laughter and scratches her face.

Harry is appalled. “I thought you were his friend!”

"She's not going to hurt him," Eleanor gathers a sweet tone. "She will make him more powerful and give his life meaning," she said delightedly. She picked up a pair of scissors and snipped close to Harry's hair.

Briana holds up a stopping hand. “Maybe we should wait till daybreak. It’s been a long time since I had human flesh.”

She caresses Harry’s face. “Get your filthy hands off me!” he screams. Harry cries as he sees no way out of the ropes. "I beg of you if you can't turn Louis back into a human permanently then make me into a dog. Please. Please, you can't take me away from him. He won't live long enough to do your bidding."

Briana seemed to be listening but Harry does not get a chance to finish his point.

Because a low growl was heard echoing in the room, and out of the shadows of the thick dark room rose a large dog with gnashing teeth and sharp neat claws.

Harry gasps. It was hard to imagine this large bad dog as the same cute sweet one that played with him as a child. Louis was here to rescue him. He had swallowed his fears of hurting Harry and rushed to save him from the evil witch.

The dog stood tall, growling a Briana and Eleanor. “Nice Louis. It’s me, El, remember?” the girl prods.

The dog’s reply was a damning bark at her, teeth threatening to create an even worse scar than the one she previously had.

Louis claws at Eleanor and lets out a deafening growl causing her to scream and scamper away. He then proceeds to attack Briana, throwing her over the pot where the boiling contents fall over and pour all over her, writing and melting her skin. She screams like a banshee in pain a sick twisted look on her scalded face. Lifting her hands in sorrow she sees that the skin has peeled off and she no longer has the magic flowing from them. 

Louis then hops behind Harry and bites his ropes off before turning to growl in the direction Eleanor went. Harry knows Louis is angry at her for betraying their friendship. He knows Louis wants to make her feel the pain she caused but Harry had done enough to hurt her already and doesn’t want a sweet and gentle-natured Louis to go down that path of rage.

“Let her run!” he shouts to dog Louis as he grabs the scissors the girl threw in her fear and cut Niall loose. Harry lifts Niall’s arm around his shoulder and the three crawl out of the dark building triumphantly and to safety.

*

It’s an hour before dawn now and Harry has an ice bag over Niall’s head. The blond is resting on Louis’ couch shifting awake now.

Dog Louis sits in the corner quietly not to wake his parents. The dog’s eyes are kept on Harry and Niall and Harry can almost hear his thoughts. He knows the dog is still fuming and has many questions. Harry does too. The evil witch is conquered but they did not get a chance to convince her to fix them. She lost her powers before any hopes of a bargain could be made. Now how will they see each other’s human forms at the same time now?

Niall shifts and mumbles incoherently about stars and the milky way. _Wizard mumble_ Harry doesn’t understand. But- Harry lets out a gasp as it hit him like a snowball in the face.

“Niall!” he shakes the boy fully awake.

“What? What, what, what?” the boy shrugs awake now, eyes wide open on Harry.

“You! You have the power to change us back. You said the power can come from any rare occurrence from the stars to earth- that’s me and Louis. Our love as nocturnal and diurnal familiars is a rare occurrence! You said so yourself!”

Niall’s brows shoot up. “You’re right! Your horoscopes align from the stars, so that makes you two holders of great magic! But I’m not a spell witch!”

“But you are a wizard, right? I believe in you. We believe in you, Niall. We know you can do this.”

Niall looks over to an alert Dog Louis, blue eyes pinned on him. “Okay let me see if I can remember what Eleanor did and trace back the points she skipped to make Louis turn into his familiar. Uh- I’m gonna need a hair from him,” Niall said about the dog. “-and a tooth from you,”

Harry gulps.

_“GRRRRR”_ dog Louis growls at Niall.

“Okay, okay! A cotton swab on the inner cheek will do just as well.” He holds out his hands cautiously.

Harry gets the samples and Niall hops around setting up his apparatus while mumbling wizard stuff to himself. The star aligning equipment in place, Niall recites the incantations. Harry sits next to dog Louis waiting.

Niall sweats and shivers with the strength of the spell but he holds his ground until the last chant. He falls to the ground at the end, and Harry rushes to his aid. He smooths his hair and shakes him awake. Niall comes to in Harry's arms and as his eyes open wider and sees clearer, he lets out a gasp and raises his head to the stairs.

Harry follows his gaze and lets out his own noise of astonishment.

A light is shining over the big black dog and when it disperses a human Louis is in its stead, sitting upright and grinning at himself and Harry.

Niall staggers to his feet and breathes a sigh of relief. Harry walks him to the couch and sets him down but Niall's eyes are still on Louis.

Harry then turns his focus on Louis, raking an attentive hand in his hair and caressing his arm. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Human. Definitely human," Louis breathes in relief. And Louis does not wait and stare this time. He reaches forward and kisses Harry. Long and hard.

"I thought I'd never get to do that again," he says when he emerges.

"You can do it again. And again, and again," Harry laughs through his tears and throws his arms around Louis, grabbing him into countless more small kisses around his face, lips and neck.

A thudding is heard from upstairs as Louis parents are woken up. They sound as though they are muttering and arguing, and Niall gets up. But Harry and Louis don't hear them as they are still immersed in each other.

"Guys, the sun is up! And so are your parents!" Niall warns, still staggering.

Louis’ father _Rambos_ down the staircase, a baseball bat in hand. He freezes when he sees Harry and Louis kissing. Niall holds his hands up.

Harry pulls out of the kiss to look at Mark.

The man is astonished. "You...It's daylight. And you're not a bird!"

Jay comes down cautiously behind him and lets out a gasp at the two human lovebirds huddled in the corner of the room. She lets the corners of her mouth turn up in wonder.

Niall mumbles to himself and begins to pack up his apparatus.

"Lou, I think we should go get some clothes for you." Harry clears his throat then releases his embrace and is all serious now. He gets up and passes the parents on the stairs to get to Louis room. Louis brings his knees up to cover his privates while his parents remain frozen on the spot.

Harry’s warmth had just left him and he suddenly feels cold. As Niall’s equipment disappears in his bag, Louis grows afraid. Afraid that it would be Hawk Harry that comes flying back down the stairs with his underwear in his beak. So he darts up and speeds up the stairs like a mad man, pushes his door open and jumps into a startled Harry’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry has to hold him there, hands on his bum.

Louis presses his human lips on Harry’s soft human ones, memorizing the feel, the taste.

It’s a while when they finally stop kissing and Harry stretches to the pair of slacks on the bed for Louis to wear. Louis grabs his hand back around his bum.

"Forget the clothes, for now, Harry. I'm not ready to put anything between us yet."

Harry lets out a giggle and lets himself fall backward on the bed. Louis paws at his clothes to take them off- human fingers this time... and for the rest of their lives.

*

Mark and Jay are still glued to the spot on the stairs, wondering if they are in the same dimension.

Niall looks at them, hand on his belly. "So, what’s for breakfast?”

*

**Soundtrack:**

**M83 - Wait**

**Ruelle- The Other Side**

**Of Monsters and Men- Wild Roses**

**Lewis Capaldi- Hold Me While You Wait**

**Liam Payne and Rita Ora- For You**

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this was literally rushed straight out of my head and onto the page. It's literally fresh out my mind.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Zayn and Liam, they got compromised but maybe in the edited version I will find a place for them.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story. COMMENTS? KUDOS?


End file.
